


How long will you stay?

by FlyingKiki



Series: Please Stay [2]
Category: Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingKiki/pseuds/FlyingKiki
Summary: Raven had to admit, the sight of Tim Drake was a pleasant surprise and made her chest flutter in anticipation.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Raven, Tim Drake/Raven
Series: Please Stay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	How long will you stay?

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and you shall receive! A lot of you seemed to like Stay. I received a request to do a follow up piece on that story. So here it is! :) 
> 
> If you have not yet read Stay, you may want to read it. I created a series for these two stories - and I just may continue writing out other one-shots connected to this story arch. They're pretty fun to write out. :)

NYU’s graduation ceremony was, for the lack of a better term, massive. The whole graduating class, their families and friends, the university’s faculty, and probably half of New York were all crammed into the Yankee Stadium. It was like New York – crowded, loud, and so extra.

The Yankee Stadium was filled with a massive sea of purple. Graduates dressed in their graduation gowns filled the bleachers, loudly cheering on classmates, faculty, and whoever really came up on stage. Everyone was armed with bells and whistles making the atmosphere way more festive than any traditional graduation ceremony.

It was exhilarating to say the least. And once everyone was told that they were official graduates and the whole Yankee Stadium erupted into loud cheers, chanting, and fireworks, Raven let out a long breath and laughed in relief. It was done – she had graduated.

Watching purple and white confetti float through the air, Raven felt a smile grow on her lips. Her purple hair tickled her chin and neck in the cool wind and her purple eyes greedily drank in the sight of celebrating graduates and faculty. An immense sense of pride and accomplishment filled her, realizing that she had finally completed her degrees and gained some level of a normal live outside of the Titans.

They could hear celebratory music as everyone piled out of the stadium to meet up with family and friends. Once Raven and some of her classmates stepped out they were greeted by a sea of people. Raven smiled softly at the celebratory atmosphere and allowed herself a moment to bask in the emotions of other people.

Spotting the parents of her friend Camille approach, Raven waved at the approaching couple. Giving Camille and her parents a moment, Raven stepped back and watched the middle aged couple shower their daughter with praises.

“Congratulations, Rachel,” Camille’s mother, Annie, offered Raven a brief hug. Her ash blonde hair ticked Raven’s nose. Pulling away, Annie squeezed Raven’s arms tenderly. “A double degree and top of your class, I am so impressed,”

Raven blushed at the attention. “Thank you,”

“Rachel was one of the most hardworking students in our class,” Camille paused and sent a teasing grin at Raven. “She barely even ate, slept, or went out on dates or parties,”

Camille’s father raised his eyebrow at his daughter. “Can’t say the same thing about you,”

“Hey!”

Ignoring squabble between father and daughter, Annie looked at Raven kindly. “What are your plans, dear?”

Raven’s fingers curled around her graduation cap and she hugged the cap to her chest. “I’ll be traveling a bit and then I’ll start on a research post at a University. There are some interesting studies happening on ancient languages,”

“That sounds nice dear,” the older woman blinked and Raven was absolutely sure that she was not interested in her ancient literature research job. “Do you know where you’re moving to?”

Raven’s lips curled slightly upward and she felt a soft flutter in the pit of her stomach at the thought. Tapping her graduation cap thoughtfully, she looked up at the elderly woman. “Gotham,”

“Mom, Raven and I are just going to take a quick photo with the rest of the history department,” Camille announced and pulled Raven away from the elderly couple. Tugging her towards the small group of history majors, Raven smiled softly at the group she had grown to call her friends.

The square outside of the stadium was still packed and noisy as Raven and her classmates posed for group photos. They talked about missing each other, personal plans, and made promises to stay in touch as much as possible. While Raven was not close to most of the group, she deeply appreciated everyone who was part of her journey through NYU. Eyeing the noisy group fondly, it still amazed her how normal it all seemed.

“I’m going to miss you,” Camille hugged Raven. Her aura reminded Raven a lot of Kori’s – warm, friendly, and full of life.

Raven hugged the curly haired brunette back. “I’ll miss you too, Camille.”

“I’ll miss your hangover remedies too, Rachel,” Camille grinned. “I never seem to get the recipe right,”

Raven rolled her eyes playfully. “Probably never.” Truth be told, the herbal tea with honey she gave Camille on occasion may just have held a bit of healing magic that helped her friend feel a little less nauseous after one sorority party too many.

Behind them they could hear their classmates make plans to meet up on the weekend for celebratory drinks. Everyone agreed on meeting at a bar downtown Friday night.

“Did you want to join my family for dinner?” Camille asked.

Raven contemplated the offer but decided against it. She’d rather spend a quiet evening at home and call Victor and Kori. Shaking her head, she gave her friend a soft smile. “You enjoy your night with your parents. They flew in for you. I’ll be alright,”

Camille gave her friend a worried look. “Yeah, but I –” Raven watched in confusion as Camille’s eyes widened at something behind Raven and she all but grabbed Raven’s forearm and squeezed. Her voice dropped down to a whisper and leaned into her. “Look!”

Raven blinked at her friend’s antics. Shaking off the vice-like grip around her arm, Raven adjusted her graduation gown as it had slipped down her shoulder before turning around to take a curious look at what caught her friend’s attention.

“Isn’t that –”

With his impeccable black Armani suit Tim Drake stood out like sore thumb in a sea of purple, sundresses, and spring clothing. Standing a few feet away from them, he stared at Raven with a bright smile and fingers curled around a small bouquet of calla lilies. He raised his hand in greeting and walked up to them.

Raven’s chest fluttered at the sight of him and how ridiculously handsome he looked suit. She felt her lips twitch and she fought of the urge to break into a smile. Tilting her head lightly, her eyes shone with a hint of amusement. _Tim Drake was full of surprises._ She raised her left hand and offered a small wave in return.

“You know Tim Drake?” She heard her friend whisper harshly into her ear.

“Yeah,” she mumbled, not breaking eye contact with an amused Tim. Absently mumbling that she’d be right back, Raven felt her stupid stomach flutter without permission. Fighting off a smile, she walked up to Tim.

They met halfway and Raven noticed a few nosy heads turning their way because _why on earth would Tim Drake-Wayne be at a NYU graduation?_

“Hi,”

Purple eyes were bright with emotions as she looked up into warm blue eyes. “Hi.” Tilting her head, her lips curled slightly. “Are those for me?” she asked, her gaze dropping briefly to his right hand.

“Yes,” Tim broke into a soft laugh and nodded. It had been a week since he last saw Raven and seeing her again, after their evening at the gala _and everything that happened after,_ stirred a pleasant warmth in him. He offered her the small bouquet, calla lilies wrapped in a thin purple band. Their fingers brushed against each other and Tim realized how he missed her touch. _Scratch that, he missed her. Raven was addicting._

“Thank you,” Raven smiled. She felt the familiar brush of his emotions against hers and she gently allowed them to settle around her. Tilting her head, she eyed him playfully. “You’re here.”

“And I feel very overdressed,” Tim laughed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He looked around briefly before turning his full attention back to Raven, offering her a gentle smile. “I thought I’d congratulate you personally. I know you don’t like surprises, but –” Tim sheepishly shrugged his shoulders.

Raven shrugged, the corners of her lips lifting slightly. “I don’t mind. It’s a pleasant surprise,”

Tim’s smile widened, looking pleased. “Good,” He blinked and shuffled a bit closer to her. “I wanted to see you again,”

“It’s nice to see you again too,” She released a soft breathy chuckle. Raven’s fingers absently stroked the smooth stalks of the calla lilies. They had been in touch since that absurdly sinful evening a week ago. Raven had barely made it to her flight back to New York. They had been talking about seeing each other again, but she honestly did not expect to see Tim again so soon.

“What are your plans tonight?” Tim asked her curiously, though he already knew that answer from when they Skyped a few days ago.

“Chinese Takeout and Netflix?”

“And chill?” Tim leaned in just a little bit into her space and offered that familiar teasing warmth from a week ago.

Raven laughed, the sound bright and soft. Tim silently vowed to make her laugh more. “Maybe,” she teased in return.

Tim chuckled and clicked his tongue. “Chinese takeout will not do. We need to celebrate,”

“We do?”

Tim hummed softly. “We do.” Stepping up next to her, he dropped an arm around her back and gently touched the small of her back. Looking down at her amused face, he grinned. “Shall we?”

“I’ll just say goodbye to my friend,” Raven quickly handed him her graduation cap and flowers and hurried back to Camille. Ignoring Camille’s stunned look (“Tim Drake?! Really? I thought you weren’t dating anybody!”), Raven hugged her friend and promised they’d meet up soon. After quickly saying goodbye to the rest of her classmates, she hurried back to Tim and took her graduation cap and flowers out his hands again.

“Ready?”

Raven nodded and they headed towards the parking lot where Tim parked his car. They walked in companionable silence, save for Raven’s light teasing when there was still no driver around (“How un-Wayne of you.”). Tim laughed while fishing out his car keys.

Unlocking the car doors, he watched as Raven pulled off her purple graduation gown, revealing a simple short spaghetti strap dress with a modest v-neckline. Opening the backdoor of his car, Raven folded her graduation gown and deposited everything in his backseat. After making sure the small bouquet of calla lilies was safe in the backseat, Raven straightened and closed the door. Feeling eyes on her, she looked up and caught Tim staring at her. “What?”

Leaning against his open door, Tim felt his stomach flutter as he watched Raven move around his car with such ease and familiarity. Drinking in the sight of Raven across of him, he watched as her hair framed her face and her purple eyes were bright as she looked back at him. She looked breathtaking. It amazed Tim how much he missed the sight of her. He offered her a gentle smile. “You’re beautiful,” he told her. He felt his emotions soar at her smile.

A soft blush painted her cheeks and Raven playfully rolled her eyes as she moved towards the front seat. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Tim Drake,” she said before opening the door and slipping in.

Tim laughed and slipped into the driver’s seat. His eyes danced in mirth and he leaned into her space just a tiny bit. “Not even to Netflix and chill?” he teased.

Raven busied herself with pulling her seatbelt around her. “Maybe,” she chuckled.

Tim grinned and watched as her lips curled upward. “Good,” he said. There was a pregnant pause as they stared at each other, finally in a more private setting away from the prying eyes of the public. Inhaling softly, Tim blinked and his gaze briefly dropped to her lips. “Raven?”

“Hmm?” The car doors automatically locked around them.

“May I kiss you?”

Tilting her head just a little bit, her purple hair tickled her jaw. Raven felt her own emotions slowly simmer under her skin in anticipation and a grin curled up her lips. “You don’t have to ask every time,”

With practiced ease, Tim’s hand slipped over her cheek and pressed his lips softly against hers. Pressing in more, and tilting her head just _right,_ he felt her hum softly against his lips. His thumb swept gently over her cheek, before slipping behind her neck and drinking the sigh that slipped past her lips. Fingers curling around her neck and hair, Tim tried to steal more of her soft keens as her own fingers ran into his hair and pulled him closer. His tongue urgently swiped against hers, Tim drank her moan. In the haze of her kisses, Tim thought how sinfully addicting Raven truly was.

Raven sank into the heated kiss and ignored how her seatbelt cut into her shoulder. She inhaled the familiar scent of sandalwood and felt her body react instinctively to Tim’s warm emotions. She groaned softly at the familiar heady contact, taking her back to that night days ago and felt her want pool low in her stomach.

There was a loud bang outside their car as a group of graduates rushed past with a confetti canon. As the loud, muted chanting continued outside the car, Raven pulled back reluctantly. Her body was practically burning with heat and her emotions were purring, chasing after the innocent – yet heated – moment. Feeling both of Tim’s thumbs brush her cheeks as he cupped her face, Raven’s stomach fluttered. “Hi,” she whispered, a small smile forming on her lips. Her fingers danced around his neck.

Tim laughed softly and tipped forward just a little bit and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Happy Graduation,”

Raven stared into his blue eyes and silently marveled at how whatever was happening between her and Tim was unfolding. Feeling content and happy, she smiled. “Was that my graduation gift?” she teased.

Tim laughed and pulled away. Sending her a boyish grin as some of his hair fell into his eyes. “I hope you’re not complaining.”

Releasing a soft laugh and running a hand through her hair, Raven leaned back into her seat. Eyes dancing in amusement, she titled her head. “Wouldn’t dream of it,”

“Good,” Tim’s grin widened. Turning his attention back towards the front of the car and turning on the engine, he smiled. “Now how about some celebratory dinner?”

Feeling blissful and lighter than she did in years, Raven settled into her seat and watched Tim smile. “Okay, let’s go.”

“Do you have any preference?” Tim asked her curiously.

Raven shrugged and quirked her lips at him. “You seem full of surprises today. Surprise me, Tim Drake.”

Chuckling under his breath, Tim nodded and turned his attention to driving them out of the parking lot. “Okay, I can do that,”

~

Raven was pleasantly surprised as dinner was just as much as an art affair as it was dinner. They had dinner at one of the new restaurants in the city with its dark walls lined with modern paintings and sculptures tucked into key corners and archways. She was happy how Tim was familiar with some of the pieces and their artists. She thoroughly enjoyed both dinner and the company.

“Do you like New York?” Tim asked as they were driving to her apartment after dinner.

“More or less?” Raven shrugged and kept her eyes on the road in front of them. “It’s a really busy city with so many people. But it has a lot of interesting places to discover, so I guess that kind of balances it out,”

They stopped at the traffic light by the intersection and Tim sent her a crooked grin. “I usually come here a couple of times a year for work. Had I known you’re here, I would have asked you to give me a grand tour,”

Raven raised an eyebrow at him teasingly. “Just a tour?”

“Among other things,” Tim threw back at her with a quick grin that earned him a soft laugh.

They rounded the corner and approached a residential block. Stopping in front of an old brick building that was probably a warehouse back in the day, Tim parked his car along the curbside. Turning to Raven, he wondered how the night would end. “This is it?”

Briefly looking out the car window, Raven nodded. “Yeah. It’s a small loft. I got this when I first came to New York. Never moved.” She blinked and turned to him. There was a beat of silence and she felt her body react the gentle brush of emotions from Tim. “I don’t have a grand library like you have at Wayne Manor, but,” she tilted her head with a playful smile, purple eyes bright under the light of the lamppost. “Would you like to see my book collection?”

Trying to fight off a wide smile, Tim breathed in softly and smiled. “I’d love to.”

There was an air of anticipation that hung heavily over them as they stepped out of the car. Tim offered to carry her graduation things, plus the slice of cheesecake they got for takeout. He watched her throw a small smile over her shoulder as he stood next to her by her apartment’s front door and fumble with her house keys. As the light of the lamppost spilled over her pale shoulders, Tim felt himself enthralled by Raven.

“It’s a little bit messy since I already started packing things up,” said Raven while trying to ignore the soft press of Tim’s emotions. She chuckled when he teasingly replied, “How un-Raven of you.”

They climbed the old staircase and she sent him another amused smile. “But I guess the place should be okay for a guest from Wayne Manor,”

They made it to the third floor and he followed her down the hall. “Hey, I don’t live at the manor anymore so I am not a “Guest from Wayne Manor,” he chuckled and watched her open the door of her apartment.

Raven tutted as she opened her door. “Excuses, excuses,” she hummed and flicked on the light switch by the door. They both stepped into an open space loft. Stepping aside, she allowed Tim to enter and locked the door behind them.

“Make yourself at home,” Raven told him, slipping past him and briefly touching his elbow. She removed her heels by the doorway and padded towards the kitchen tucked in the corner of the loft. “Do you want something to drink?”

Tim watched Raven look so relaxed and at home and _so normal_ in her apartment and it made him smile. It was hard to imagine such a small young woman could easily destroy an entire planet with a flick of her wrist. “Yeah, sure. I’ll have whatever you’re having,” he said, before following into her apartment.

It was a moderately sized apartment with old brick walls and high ceilings. Dropping the cheesecake box and her things on the glass coffee table in the living room area, Tim removed his coat jacket and draped it over the plush grey sofa. His fingers absently ran over the fluffy throw blanket draped over one the couch’s arms.

Sparing a brief glance over his shoulder at Raven where she busied herself in the kitchen, Tim walked around the apartment intent to learn more about the purple haired woman that captivated. In one corner of the room he could see her bedroom hidden behind a curtain of dark drapes. He could see some books and trinkets strewn over shelves and cabinets. With the mountain of pillows and the plush bed, he could imagine Raven buried deep in the covers of her bed with a pile of books.

A few boxes were lined against the walls of her apartment, some already filled with books and other personal effects. But everything else in the apartment seemed to still be in the right place. Walking towards one of the walls, he curiously eyed some photos that lined the shelves. Photos of her and the old Titans team littered the shelves, as well as notebooks and collectibles from NYU. Fairy lights hung across over her TV and bundled around a potted plant that seemed to have seen better days. Tim’s lips quirked at the sight of the dying plant. Apparently she didn’t have a green thumb.

“It’s been on a steady decline towards death,” commented Raven, as she silently appeared next to him holding two stemless wine glasses filled with white wine. Handing him one, she eyed the rubber plant with disdain. “I placed a few lights around it just to make it look pretty,” she told him before moving forward and switching on the fairy lights.

The fairy lights strung across the walls came to life and cast a soft glow over them. Tim smiled at the sight of Raven bathed in the light and couldn’t help but think how beautiful she looked. After taking a sip of his wine, he offered her a smile. “Well, it does look better with the lights,” he said.

Raven hummed in agreement. Turning around, she placed her wine glass on the table and took the box of cheesecake. “I’ll go get us some forks and a plate for this,” she said and left him by the glowing plant.

Walking towards the bay windows where her bookshelf was tucked into one corner of the room, Tim looked at the impressive display of books. He smiled at the sight of some familiar pieces and absently picked up a worn copy of the Little Prince that lay on top of some pillows in what he assumed to be her reading corner.

“Favorite book?” Tim asked curiously, looking over his shoulder as Raven placed the slice of cheesecake on the table and turned on her TV.

“Yeah,” she looked up from fumbling with her remote control. Dropping it on the couch, she joined Tim next to her old bookcase. Standing next to him by the window, she eyed the book fondly. “I forgot how many times I’ve read that book.”

 _“It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye.”_ Tim read from the book. Looking down at Raven, he gave her a small smile. “The Little Prince sure knew his stuff,”

Raven laughed and plucked the book out of his hand. Dropping it back onto her reading chair, she looked at her bookshelf. “So what do you think?”

Tim tilted his head and inspected the shelf again. “It’s impressive, there are some pretty rare copies here. But I’m honestly not surprised of you hoarding so many books,”

Raven rolled her eyes. “It’s not hoarding, it’s collecting.”

Tim laughed and nudged her gently. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Rae.” Tilting his head towards the big industrial window, he looked out and stared at the small park that was visible from where they stood. With the park illuminated by the lampposts, they silently watched the leaves rustle in the muggy spring air. “This is a really nice view you got here,” he commented.

Raven stood next to him and absently played with her wine glass. It felt like they were back on the balcony at the Gotham City Gala, playfully tiptoeing around each other. Though this time there was no need to tiptoe. Raven smiled into her glass as she took a sip of her wine. “Yeah,” she said and eyed the maple tree as it swayed softly in the night. “It’s pretty. Especially in Autumn.”

Tim smiled softly and his attention shifted to her. “Yeah, it is.”

She felt her heart do a familiar leap in her chest as she caught him staring at her. “I like to sit here a lot and read,” she revealed. “And when I’m not reading, I like to watch people at the park or walk by. It’s nice to observe them from here,”

“And think of their lives?” asked Tim.

Raven’s fingers curled around her wine glass and her finger danced over the rim of the glass. “Yeah,” she breathed and watched some of the branches of the maple tree bend. “When I watch people pass by, it feels like I have a normal life because they have a normal life. I just sit here, eat breakfast, work on a book report, and watch people run down the street going to god knows where, doing god knows what. For a few moments, it would feel like I wasn’t some half-demon who runs around in spandex. It just feels normal because I’m part of their lives, being the nosy neighbor on the 3rd floor of an old warehouse finishing up her history thesis,” she looked up to him and tilted her head a little. “Does that make sense?”

Tim blinked and felt a bit breathless at the confession. “Yeah, it makes perfect sense.” He looked at her and watched as she smiled up at him. “Do you like having a sense of normal?”

Raven shrugged and turned back to the window. They watched a cat scurry down the street and disappear into the park. “I like it. When you live a good part of your life thinking you’re destined to destroy the world, you just kind of want to just have some sort of normal to human standards,”

Tim nodded and offered her an understanding smile. “But you help the Titans and the Justice League Dark once in a while?”

Raven nodded. “Yeah, if they really need me, I help out once in a while. Constantine can be such a pain in the ass if I don’t help out,” she rolled her eyes.

“Do you think you’d still just want a normal life now that you’re done with university?” Tim asked.

Raven shrugged and sent him a playful look. “Maybe. I’d imagine Gotham has a few apartments where I can people watch,”

He felt his pulse speed up and he inhaled softly. They had talked about this before, and he had enticed her so many times to come move to Gotham for work, and he already knew her answer. But wanted to hear her words again – to hear them from her straight from her mouth, not through the distance of their phones and spotty Skype calls. It made everything seem more final – more real. “Oh, Gotham?” His lips quirked up and some of his hair fell into his blue eyes as he tilted his head towards her.

Raven tried to fight off the smile that grew on her lips. His warm emotions brushed against hers. “Gotham University is opening up new research project. They’re taking me into their ancient literature research project,” she said.

Tim smiled at the thought of Raven within short distance in the same city as he was in. The image of Raven curled up on his bay window at home in Gotham with books and papers strewn around her sent an exciting thrill down his spine. “That’s exciting,” he said stepping in closer into her space.

The corners of her eyes crinkled in the familiar amused and teasing way he had grown to love (love?) as she looked up at him. She bounced once on her bare feet and nodded. “It is, isn’t it?” she said. Leaning into him just a little bit, her shoulders brushed against his. “You better help me unpack all my books, Tim Drake,” she teased.

Tim released a soft laugh, emotions soaring. Impulsively brushing some of her purple hair behind her ear, he studied her pleased expression. Keeping his hand behind her neck, he pitched forward and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. Hearing her sharp intake of breath, he pulled back and smiled. “I’ll do you even better and put all your books into the moving truck myself,” he said.

Raven felt her emotions excitedly flutter at his warm presence. Her left hand reached up and her fingers curled around his forearm, pushing him gently away. Her purple eyes stared into his shining blue eyes, and she slipped out of his reach. “I’m going to hold you to that,” she said with a lilt in her voice.

“I promise!”

She chuckled and turned on her heels, walking back to the living room and dropping into her couch. She watched as Tim moved to join her on the couch. A silent thrill went down her spine as she watched Tim move around her apartment with such ease. _It was such a pleasant sight._

Tim chuckled softly as he sat down next to her and stared at her TV. “So, Netflix?” his blue eyes were dancing in amusement as he looked between the Netflix selection and Raven. The thought of them doing exactly this, watching crappy Netflix series together in his apartment, made his heart skip a beat. There was an excited, happy thrum in his emotions.

Raven curled her feet under her and settled back comfortably on the couch. Cradling her wine glass in her lap, she grabbed the remote and began scrolling through movie options. “Well, that was the original plan.”

Tim placed his half empty wine glass on the table. Leaning back on the couch, he chuckled softly and began to unbutton the sleeves of his shirt and rolled them up to his elbow. Absently watching Raven scroll through the selections, he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first button of his shirt. “Your apartment is really nice,” said Tim as Raven continued to go through the selections.

Raven paused her search on Netflix, stopping at the Tiger King, and turned her attention back to Tim. Her heart fluttered at the sight of his loose tie and rolled up sleeves. It was sinful how he looked like a GQ model, really. “Comfortable?” she teased, raising an eyebrow. Tim just shrugged in reply. “Thanks. I like this apartment. I’m going to miss living here,” she smiled fondly and looked around briefly. “It’s been difficult to pack everything up though,”

Tim eyed the boxes in the corner and turned to looked at her. “I could help you pack some stuff up if you want some help,” he offered, shifting in his seat and moving closer to her.

“Oh?” Raven tilted her head and eyed him curiously. “And Batman will not mind?”

Tim watched her place her wine glass on the table and curl back into the couch, shifting to her side to look up at him. “Well, after leaving me at the Gala for Paris, Batman can suck it,” he said, shrugging simply.

Raven tutted playfully. “How un-Wayne of you,” she teased and draped her right arm comfortably over the back of the couch as she looked at an amused Tim.

Turning to her fully, Tim leaned against the back of the couch and casually reached out his hand to gently touch her forearm draped over the couch. His touch was familiar and warm against her cool skin. His fingers curled around her forearm and squeezed gently. “Well, my offer stands,” he said softly, his gaze switching from the arm he held to her face. “And I’ll be honest and say I’d like to spend more time with you,” He shrugged with a playful grin. “And Bruce can suck it,”

Raven felt her skin burst into hot flames at the warm press of his hand against her skin. His emotions made her body hum and she unconsciously tipped forward into his space, seeking his warm presence. Whatever they were tumbling into, this pleasant feeling, Raven welcomed. She wanted more. “Stay. I’d like that,” she said, much to her embarrassment a little breathlessly.

Not bothering to ask her this time, Tim leaned into her space and caught her lips in soft, meaningful kiss. Sighing against the press of her lips, he pulled back and beamed at her flushed face. “I’d like that too,” he whispered against her lips.

She knew was in deep as her emotions pleasantly purred. Raven hummed and pitched forward, kissing him briefly in return. Chasing after his warmth, she scooted closer towards him and her knees pressed into his thigh. She smiled against his lips as his right hand dropped to her thigh and fingers danced over the exposed flesh. Sighing softly at the pleasant press his lips against hers, her hands slid over his arms and curled around his neck, drawing him closer for a hungry kiss.

“For how long will you stay,” she whispered against his lips before tipping her body forward as his other hand possessively curled around the nape of her neck and she groaned softly as fingers curled into her hair. “To help me pack?”

Tim all but drank the groan that slipped past her lips and angled her head just the right way he knew she liked. She tasted of cheesecake and wine, Tim groaned softly as his tongue slipped against her own. Kissing her lips hungrily and feeling desire pool low in his stomach, Tim’s hand slid up her thigh and played with the hem of her dress that pooled just around the swell of hips. Nipping her bottom lip, he smirked at the soft sight and kissed her chastely. “As long as it takes,” he mumbled and pressed forward for another kiss. He pulled away and breathed in deeply, relishing how her breath fanned over his lips and his heart raced wildly against his chest. “To get every book into a box,”

“Hmm,” Raven made a sound of approval in the back of her throat as his fingers trailed underneath her dress and danced around the swell of her hips. She cupped Tim’s face with both of her hands and pressed a long, heady kiss against his lips. She surged forward and hummed as his hand slid from the back of her neck down to the small of her back, leaving a hot train of want. “Do you have extra clothes?” she whispered as they pulled away briefly to breathe before diving in for another greedy kiss. His long hair tickled her forehead and she pressed a long kiss against his lips, groaning softly as his tongue slipped into her mouth. “It might take a few days,” she whispered against the corner of his mouth. 

Tim ran his fingers up her back again and teasingly stroked her exposed neck and drank her sigh with another long kiss. Heat pooled low in his stomach and he honestly wanted nothing more than to press her into her couch and devour her. “I can buy some clothes tomorrow,” he mumbled against her lips.

He heard her hum thoughtfully and pull away just a little, her lips pressing teasingly against the corner of his mouth. He felt her shift against him and press her body into his and he instinctively allowed his hand to slip completely under her dress completely and tease the lace underwear around the swell of her hips. Her nimble hands dropped to his chest and Tim groaned as her lips fell to his neck and she placed a hot kiss against his pulse point. Teeth slipped over his neck and Tim twitched under her.

“I don’t think you need clothes,” Raven whispered hotly against his neck and one innocent finger slipped into the knot of his tie. she tugged it teasingly.

“ _Raven,”_ Tim groaned loudly and tipped his head over the back of the couch in ecstasy as Raven pressed her body fully into his and all but consumed his neck. His hand instinctively slipped over her lace panties and cupped her ass, possessively pulling her into his lap. His mind slipped into a haze of want and desire.

“ _Yes,”_ she breathily whispered and pressed a kiss against the underside of Tim’s chin. She moved into his lap, hips beginning a torturous slow rhythm that sought release against the telltale hard press of his own hips. His emotions burned her skin and as her fingers sought the skin of his neck, Raven was sure she wanted nothing more than to be consumed by Tim’s emotions for a long while.

Capturing Raven in a deep kiss, both of Tim’s hands slipped under her dress. He groaned into her lips as she rocked against him and his fingers brushed past her lacy underwear and up her sides. His hands stopped at her ribcage, her dress now pooled around his hands. Releasing her lips, he dipped down and kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder. Listening to her soft keen as his teeth grazed her heated flesh, Tim vowed to dedicate his life to elicit more of those addicting gasps she made. She deserved nothing more than to be pleased into oblivion.

“I think,” Raven heard Tim whisper against her neck and she tipped her head back with a gasp as he breath fanned across the heated skin. Her fingers curled into his shoulders, seeking some sort anchor as she felt herself drowning in their emotions. She rocked her lips into lap, feeling the hard press of his on desires against her. Raven whimpered. His fingers slipped higher, drawing her dress with them, and exposing herself more to him. Fingers slipped under her lacy bra and her emotions roared.

_“I don’t think you need clothes either,”_


End file.
